


Once escena inédita

by kasomicu



Series: De Once y demás números [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Teen Angst, Twc no relacionado, Twincest, preslash, twincest not related
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Escena que escribí y nunca llegué a poner, debido a que no supe ubicar el contexto, en Once.Es necesario leer al menos Once para entender esto.





	Once escena inédita

**Author's Note:**

> Escena que escribí y nunca llegué a poner, debido a que no supe ubicar el contexto, en Once. 
> 
> Es necesario leer al menos Once para entender esto.

Se acurrucó cuando sintió que no podían salírsele más lágrimas de sus cuencas, y aceptó la leche que su madre le ofrecía.

—¿Por qué no quieres comer, Tom? ¿Prefieres que te cocine algo más? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó su progenitora tras comprobar que no tuviese calentura—. Me preocupa esa mordida, ten más cuidado al masticar.

—No me fijé, perdón, ma.

Un gruñido de desaprobación se dejó escuchar. —Es que has debido estar muy distraído para hacerte eso, llamaré al doctor, esto podría darte consecuencias más adelante —intentó coger el móvil de Tom.

—¡No! —gritó espantado.

Que su madre sujetase su celular significaría que lo encendería y, al hacerlo, notaría las llamadas de ese "alguien" que le perturbaba en todos lados y que le quitaba horas de sueño.

Anémona frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Me has alzado la voz, Tom? —cuestionó con una mirada desaprobatoria que Tom conocía a la perfección, suspiró y puso su mano sobre la de su madre, en la cual traía el móvil, en un ademán para tranquilizarla y alargar el momento en que lo encendiese.

—No, no, mami, ¿cómo crees que haría eso? Es que casi no me queda crédito, así que me daría vergüenza no poder comunicarme con Andreas o, en caso de emergencia, no poder avisarte.

Su madre se alarmó y soltó el celular.

—Tienes razón, te pondré más crédito, de paso que llamo al doctor. ¿Te quedas aquí tranquilo, ok? Regresaré pronto —dijo Anémona, para luego darle un beso sobre su frente.

Tom asintió y sonrió levemente.

La puerta se cerró y él se tiró sobre su cama de nuevo.

Iría a decírselo a sus padres, no quizá ahora, pero si todo se tornaba  _peor_ , tendría que hacerlo. No estaba seguro de poder reconocer en qué momento la situación podría definirse como tal, si es que no lo era ya, al saber que aquella persona conocía su nombre y le llamaba a todas horas.

Se cubrió hasta por encima del rostro y se sintió miserable.


End file.
